


The One Good Thing

by dersecest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac worries about the pack falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Good Thing

Derek had found you in the abandoned subway after Erica and Boyd had ran off, your knees pulled to your chest, your face red and swollen as you tried to stifle your crying. He crouched in front of you, speaking softly, “Isaac, what’s wrong.”

You shook your head defiantly. He spoke firmer, “I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Derek was safe, he wouldn’t harm you, right? Right. He was the alpha, he was supposed to protect you. You cracked, “I’m scared, Derek. Erica and Boyd left, all my friends left me, my dad is dead. Everyone I know either hurts me or leaves me. I don’t want to be alone.”

Derek sat beside you, hushing you as your breathing became uneven and you started to snivel. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, reassuring you, “I’m not going anywhere. We’re a pack, the last two of a pack but a pack nonetheless. I won’t leave you Isaac and I would never hurt my pack.”

He held you for two hours until you calmed down enough to compose yourself.

* * *

Derek was in the boiler room with Boyd and Cora. He was going to be torn to shreds and you could hear the tearing. Scott held you back, trying to reassure you that Derek could handle himself. When the growling died down, you started to panic. No noise could mean Derek was dead or Boyd and Cora was dead.

Scott pushed open the door and Derek was kneeling on the ground, Boyd and Cora laying on each of him. “Take both of them.”

Scott scrambled to grab Boyd and you grabbed Cora, heaving her over your shoulder. You followed Scott up the stairs, to the parking lot where you laid Cora and Boyd in the back of Derek’s car.

Derek clambered out of the building with an unscathed Ms. Blake. She said something to him before dashing off, obviously shaken. By the time Derek got to the car, all his wounds were nearly healed. He nodded tiredly towards Scott, “Go home and get some rest. You’re going to need it.”

Scott took the order without a fight; he must’ve wanted to keep the conflict to a minimum for Derek’s sake. As soon as he was gone, you latched onto Derek. His body, although weary, was still sturdy despite the force. He huffed, “Isaac.”

“Let me...I was worried you were a goner. I couldn’t bear losing the only good thing I’ve got.” You pulled away quickly, straightening up. You didn’t know if you were supposed to be embarrassed about your sudden outburst or not. If Derek was adamant on not showing emotions, you would show them to make up for the both of you.

Derek climbed in the car, shrugging it off. “Come on, we need to get these two home.”


End file.
